New Discoveries
by CrustyMunch
Summary: Natsu is moving back to the town he was first raised in, Magnolia. With the help of his new roommate and old friend Levy, and new friends in high school, Natsu must be prepared to learn how to grow up. No official pairing until end of story. (Lemons) (Laid-back fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu awoke from his brief sleep.

He stood up against the headboard, looking off into the darkness of the room. The lack of anything to catch his eye, complete isolation from the world made him less anxious. Natsu ravaged his bed sheets in the dark, feeling for his phone to check the time. After a few seconds of blind flailing, he felt the sticker on the back of his phone.

"5:30…" Natsu grunted. In just an hour he would have to wake up in time for his new school in Magnolia.

Though Natsu was only 17, his father decided that he should move back to Magnolia by himself and room with his old friend Levy. Levy was the only friend that Natsu had in Magnolia that he kept in contact with and visited growing up after moving around Fiore with his father who relocated to different hospitals understaffed with doctors. Natsu's father wished for him to finish junior and senior year up and attend a college close to his father.

Levy was only 16 but after Natsu telling her about the move, she offered to room with him to make it less frightening being on his own.

Natsu agreed.

" _I'll just get up..."_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu placed his hands on the wall guiding himself towards the light switch. "OW! DAMN IT!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu rubbed his shin while lying on the floor gasping for air. With his ear close to the floor, he could hear vibrations approaching before hearing his door swing open and the lights flash.

"Hey-Levy. Morning- help me please." Natsu exhaled the last bit of air he had gulped in after exerting it all from the pain.

Levy put her hands on her mouth and started to giggle. "Don't even tell me what happened Natsu, I know" She lets out a few more giggles. "I gotcha." Levy helped him up and sat him on the bed. Levy leaned on the doorway.

"Really wish I could sleep until school started but alas Natsu, you're too clumsy for your own good." Natsu grinned, still rubbing his shin.

"You are okay though right? I could get you something from my room if you need it." Levy asked with concern. Natsu shook his head. "I'll be fine Levy, but thanks for coming in because I probably would have banged my head against the nightstand if I tried to get up!"

Levy giggled. "It's been three months since moving in here and you still haven't painted the layout of your room in your head yet? Oh wow. I think you must be stupid."

Natsu laughed. "Three months huh? It's really been that long? It feels like three years since moving in together." Levy nodded her head in response. "It has felt like a long time…We didn't really do anything though did we?"

"Nah, we just sat around and hung out every day, I was too busy enjoying your company to do anything else!"

Levy had a slight blush. "You're flirting Natsu", she sang in a sing-song voice. Natsu shrugged and chuckled to himself, still rubbing his shin.

Levy walked over and patted him on the shoulder with a slight smile. "C'mon Natsu, let's go enjoy our last little sliver of summer we have left until the sun comes up to end the fun." She turned around and walked out the door with Natsu following behind her. He didn't hesitate to look down at her firm behind that was gripped by her shirt.

Natsu and Levy ate their cereal next to each other on the couch while watching an anime that Natsu hadn't really paid attention to. He was more concerned about the bowl of food he was gouging down his throat.

"Geez Natsu! It's just corn flakes!" Levy felt a sweat drop down her forehead. Within only seconds, half of the bowl was empty. "Hey Lev you gonna eat that?" Natsu asked in between spoonfuls. "Yes! Y-you haven't even finished yours yet!"

Levy eventually gave Natsu her bowl and watched him eat two bowls of cereal before even three minutes had passed.

"What's with you and food Natsu? It's like you love it more than me…" Levy mocked a sniffle and giggled, crossing her legs.

Natsu burped and leaned back, gripping her thigh. "Don't feel too hung up, I knew food before I knew you anyway." Natsu laughed as Levy just shook her head.

"Smooth…" Natsu said rubbing her leg in a weird like trance.

"Weirdo, never took you for a leg guy Natsu, the more you know…Actually, I don't think I wanna know more about you Natsu!" Levy laughed and swiped his hand away, to Natsu's disappointment.

"Come on Natsu, we have to leave in half an hour, we gotta get ready."

"Sheesh okay I'm coming."

"Don't be nervous Natsu, it'll be alright. You're not alone, I didn't transfer schools to mope all morning with you!" Levy exclaimed.

Natsu looked up into her eyes. "Sorry Levy, I'll be fine. I never liked the feeling of the first day at a new school."

Levy sighed. She put her hand on his back. "It's gonna be okay", she reassured him by rubbing his back.

They continued walking side by side talking about the various events going on in the world, almost forgetting about school and what it entailed for them. Reminiscing over the summer and the fun times they had.

Approaching the front gate, Natsu and Levy were astonished by how small the school actually was. Natsu's dad had went out to Magnolia to take care of everything school-wise beforehand, and getting the paperwork to pay for the apartment as well. But Natsu and Levy had never seen the school before this moment. Only a few dozen kids were entering the school at the moment but since they were early they thought nothing of it.

Levy grabbed Natsu's arm and guided him toward the front door, politely saying "please" and "sorry" to the other students they swerved through. "Hey, sorry I'm not in any of your classes, at least we have the same lunch and stuff." Levy said with a hint of sorry in her voice. Natsu nodded and patted her head.

"Let's meet on the roof for lunch, if they let us up there!" Natsu beamed. Levy wasn't caught off guard by his surge of excitement that Natsu had let out just now. She knew that butterflies were flying around his stomach at the moment.

"Okay, Natsu. I'll be there!"

The two waved at each other as they walked away, Natsu attempting not to look back to see if their eyes would meet.

"Hello class my name is-" Natsu walked into the class, startled by the amount of eyes that were on him…and the amount of desks already occupied by students already.

"Well man, it seems that you've made a bad first impression. No one should be late on the first day. At least not here at Magnolia High. You're going to a prestigious public school, take some pride in that." Natsu froze and just nodded his head at the teacher that towered over him. Turning his head he examined the room searching for an empty seat.

"Hey, what's your name kid? I'm Gildarts, English, and Room 209 of course." The teacher leaned forward crossing his arms and gave Natsu a warm smile. He could sense the anxiety that Natsu was feeling and loosened up.

"Natsu, I moved back here over the summer."

"Well, there's a seat in the back and it's the only seat that's empty right now." Gildarts pointed at the back of the class.

Natsu looked over and saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting right next to his new desk. She looked at Natsu's desk and then Natsu, giving him a blank look before looking back at her desk. She seemed to be preoccupied with something.

Natsu walked past all of the other students who paid him no mind and sat down in his seat. In the background of his mind he could hear Mr. Gildarts reciting the rules and policies of Magnolia High.

In the corner of his eye, he took a look at the blonde girl's desk. She was writing inside of a composition even though there was no notes to take or work to be done at all. The girl noticed how stiff Natsu looked and turned her head towards him. "You okay?" She asked with a stagnant expression. Natsu nodded his head and turned back to Gildarts.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy said, not turning back to her writing. Natsu turned his head towards her again, surprised. "I'm Natsu." He said sounding mellow. "I know that already silly." Lucy smirked and went back to her writing.

Natsu looked down at his schedule as the other students stood up and packed their bags. Gildarts had given them several things to get done for homework for tonight. Soon, Lucy and Natsu were the only ones in the class.

Lucy hopped over her seat and looked over Natsu's schedule, Natsu waiting for her to say something. She leaned over, giving Natsu a good look of her breasts that her sleeveless sweater did a terrible job of hiding. But Lucy failed to notice his eyes wondering away from the schedule.

"We have lunch during the same period! Do you have any friends to sit with today?" Natsu looked up at her eyes. "More like friend." Natsu gave a half smile.

"Oh. Well tell your friend that they can come and sit with us. You too! If you want of course." Lucy smiled and turned back to her desk and continued packing up her stuff before waving to Natsu as she exited out of the classroom.

Natsu stood up with his backpack and took a deep breath before walking out of the swarm of desks surrounding him. He glanced over at Gildarts who was giving him a grin and a thumbs up.

 **I'm back and have decided to dedicate more time into writing so don't worry about long breaks if you're a previous reader. I'm not a big fan of author's notes so expect some of these notes to be gone after we draw near the end of the fanfic.**

 **The legs trope I have is back. It's never going away. I'm weird. You're weird. It's okay.**

 **Please don't ask me about** _ **SHIPS**_ **. Just let the story go through the motions. It's okay to suggest ideas though.**

 **Chapters will be of this length and I'll try to have a new chapter up every two days. Sometimes if I'm fast enough I can get out another chapter back to back. Expect recent updates basically.**

 **A review is always helpful.**

 **I've quit other real life projects for this and am really excited to start putting more time into writing.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot.**

 **I really hate these author notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu walked up the stairs, lightly placing down each foot as to not draw awareness to himself in the now quiet hallway. Papers were all over the hallway floor, the aftermath of the student stampede that rolled through to get to the cafeteria.

He came up to the door and opened it, shutting it slowly after feeling the breeze hit his skin.

Over on the railing he saw Levy who was looking out towards the city that the roof had an amazing view of. Levy turned around and smiled while running towards him. Natsu not knowing what to do just opened his arms. The two ended up crashing into each other with Natsu dazed on the ground and Levy on top of him. After a few seconds of the two retorting their pain, they met eyes and blushed simultaneously. Levy sat up, still sitting on him.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu grinned. "Hey-Levy", the boy said, attempting to breathe.

There was a mutual silence as the two stared at each other. Before long, Natsu saw that his hands were directly place above her waist and started blushing.

"What the hell are you guys doing up here?!"

Natsu sweating, tried to shift away from Levy and Levy jumped off of Natsu. They saw a fit guy with short black hair.

"I didn't think I'd ever find another student up here in the first place. Let alone get along." The boy exclaimed.

"No I fell on him! You're misunderstanding" Levy squealed with embarrassment.

The boy looked around the roof. "How do you… "Fall" on someone in a big open space like this?" He put on a smirk.

Natsu and Levy looked at each other, Natsu shrugged and Levy puffed her cheeks at his non-responsiveness to the situation.

"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you two love birds." He paused, "More like exhibitionists huh?" He laughed to himself.

Natsu gave a slight chuckle at the fun remark. Levy still with that feeling of awkwardness surrounding the situation bumped Natsu's arm. Natsu remarked a slight "ow".

"So what were you two going to do, besides fuck up here?" Gray stood waiting for a response. Levy was completely off-put by his sudden question and obtained an intense blush on her cheeks. Natsu had a slight blush but just laughed.

"We were coming up here to eat lunch at the beginning. I don't know about the middle and end of the period though." Natsu joked. Levy tried not to laugh at his joke but ended up bursting out a giggle.

Gray snickered. "I like you two. And I like only a few people."

"I'm Levy and this is Natsu" Natsu nodded his head. Levy was escaping her awkward for the moment. "We both just started here."

"Are you both juniors?" Gray asked.

"I'm a junior, and Natsu is in his senior year." Levy responded. Gray gave a nod, walking over towards the railing. Reluctantly, the pair followed. He leaned his arms against the railing, looking out to the city Levy had been looking at earlier.

"You guys must live close right?"

Levy and Natsu looked at each other. "We both live in one of the apartments at that complex a few blocks down." Natsu said.

Gray turned around to face to pair. "You both live in ONE of the apartments? IF you two live together, there is no way you two aren't-"

"We're not Gray!" Levy shrieked. Natsu put his arm around her. "We haven't but it's only because this one put the brakes on every move I've made. It really is unfortunate." Levy looked up at Natsu. He was playing along with his sarcastic demeanor. Levy grew a small smile on her face.

"Kidding, I get your point. You're more like bang buddies at best." Gray chuckled. He turned around back out towards the city and ignored the duo for the rest of the lunch period, resuming to his lunch. Natsu put his hand to his face and Levy just shook her head.

"Finally!" Levy shouted dropping her bag at the door. She leaped over the couch and took off her vest, revealing the same shirt from the morning. Natsu laid down in front of Levy and sat down, both looking at the TV as she picked something to stream.

"Anime." Natsu said.

"Romcom." Levy responded.

"Anime."

"No Natsu, romcom."

"Anime!"

"You sound like a child!" Levy said. Natsu tried to grab the remote, but Levy chucked it away and pushed his head forward.

"Why you…" Natsu stood up and leaped on top of her and tickled her waist. Levy shrieking of laughter dropped the remote on the other side of the couch.

Natsu stopped and dove back to grab the remote. "Mine!" Natsu shouted.

"Screw you Natsu!" Levy laughed.

Natsu sat down and browsed through the different shows. "Let's see…" He squinted at the TV, unable to read some of the titles.

Levy pulled her knees to her chest. "Natsu, remember today at lunch?"

"What about it?" Natsu didn't make eye contact with Levy, preoccupied with finding a show.

"When Gray thought we were a couple?" Levy thought about the recent memory.

"Oh yeah! We're okay right? Do you feel awkward?" Natsu laid the remote down on his thigh and looked at Levy.

Levy threw her arms up. "No, no, no! I was going to ask if you were feeling awkward about it."

"Well, I don't mind. Do you?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Yeah it's fine." Levy faced away from Natsu and blushed.

"Oh my god you love me." Natsu retorted with a smile.

Levy through a pillow at him and crossed her arms while Natsu snickers at her cute little hissy fit.

"Morning Natsu, how was your day yesterday?" Lucy asked. 

Natsu sat down in his seat and unpacked his bag as they talked. "I just hung out with Levy like I did over the summer."

"Who's Levy?" Lucy asked, puzzled. "Oh, Levy is my friend I was talking about yesterday. She's great I think you'd like her." One by one, Natsu put his materials out on his desk. "She reads a lot but doesn't write like you do. Still, I think you two would have a lot to talk about."

Lucy nodded. "I'm excited to meet her, but I have a question?" Natsu gave her his full attention after settling in. "Where were you at lunch? I told my friends to look for a kid with pink hair but you never seemed to show…You weren't in the bathroom were you?" Natsu chuckled. "I was on the roof with Levy, this isn't a movie Lucy." He snickered again.

"No I know, I just hoped you weren't like that one kid who eats in the bathroom next to the cafeteria."

Lucy looked down at her desk, silent and seemed to be in deep thought. "Who is this?" Natsu asked.

"Her name is Wendy, she has long blue hair and has a little cat keychain on her backpack. If you see her, try talking to her. She won't respond to me."

"Um, what would you want me to ask her?" Natsu questioned. "I'd like you to ask her if she'd like to sit with us at lunch, or on the roof with you and Levy. Whatever she seems more comfortable." Natsu nodded. He didn't exactly know when he would see this girl around the school but would keep what Lucy said in mind.

"Are you and Levy going back up to the roof today? We have a whole table waiting for you two if you want." Lucy asked. "We'll see." Natsu shrugged. Lucy shot him a warm smile.

"Hey, you lovebirds in the back. Keep it down." Gildarts yelled. As all the kids looked at Natsu and Lucy, the two failed to realize that class had just started.

 **Reviews mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu and Levy strolled down the empty hallway with the cafeteria door in sight. "Wish you told me about this yesterday. Really put me on the spot Natsu…" Levy seemed agitated. Natsu patted her head. "Lucy is real cool, you two will get along just fine." Levy was silent.

Approaching the doors, the two could hear the loud ramblings of the school on the other side. Natsu unconsciously reached out for Levy's hand as they both pushed the doors outward. Natsu blushes and let's go, noticing his awkward hand placement.

In the back of the room, Natsu spotted an exuberant blonde girl waving to them. He could spot another girl with scarlet-like hair and also Gray.

" _Gray?"_ Natsu thought to himself. The pair walked over to the trio that sat at the table. "Hey Natsu! Levy! Glad you came!" Lucy squealed. Erza smiled at the blonde's excited greeting, Gray just let out an amused sigh at the irony of the circumstance. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you." She waved and the two waved back. "I'm Gray." Natsu smirked and Levy giggled. "What's so funny?" Lucy said clueless. "I saw the two on the roof about to get it on yesterday." Gray nonchalantly explained.

"What?!" Lucy blushed, as did Levy. "We were not." Natsu sighed. "You better not have, the roof is private, and you're not supposed to be up there." Erza informed. "How do you know?" Levy asked. Erza looked at the petite girl. "Well I'm the student body president. Class prez if you will." Erza claimed with pride. "So. You two aren't-"

"No!" Levy shouted, drawing attention to the table.

After school, Lucy invited Levy to go to a bookstore close by with her and Erza which she accepted. Natsu and Gray hung out at their apartment.

"And this is Levy's room." Gray nodded. "I bet some fun things have happened in here huh?" Gray laughed.

"Nice place though, who pays for all of this since you two don't have jobs?" Gray asked. "My father is a doctor outside of Magnolia, he's paying for this place until I move onto college, unless I decide not to." Natsu responded.

"Are you?" Gray leaned in, awaiting his response. "I don't know what I want to do yet is the thing. But I'd like to go." Gray nodded at his solid response.

"I feel ya. I don't know what I want to do either, my grades haven't really indicated that I have a choice to go anyway." Gray looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

Natsu didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.

"I really can't believe you two haven't gone at it yet." Gray stated breaking the ice.

"Well…" Natsu stopped.

"I was right about the buddy thing huh?"

Natsu shook his head. "More like a quarter right."

"What?"

"Over the summer, Levy and I kissed." Natsu looked at Gray for a response. "Was it awkward?" Gray asked. "Not exactly, we were hugging each other good night after a fun day down at that summer festival and I pulled her in for a kiss."

Gray's eyes were wide. "Sounds like a poorly written erotic novel."

"Shut up." Natsu retorted

"We got a little handsy and after a few minutes I fell asleep in her bed."

Gray clapped his hands repeatedly and paused. "Wait that's not just a little kiss. What happened after that?"

"In the morning she kicked me out. We never talk about it."

Gray stared at the teen. "Nothing changed?"

"I don't know…We seem a lot more closer but I don't know if that's just from living together longer." Natsu twiddled his thumbs during the moment of silence. "Well, the question is do you love her?" Gray leaned back on the couch, as if to relax in the tense conversation.

"She's my best friend! Of course I do!" Natsu stated happily. Gray shook his head. "You know what I mean man. Talk to her about it or something."

There was another moment of silence in the room before Natsu lifted himself from the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" Natsu inquired.

"Whatcha got?"

"We had a great time with you Levy! Let's do this again soon!" Lucy squealed. "Come on Gray let's go." Gray lifted himself off the couch and met the two at the door. "Let's go. And by the way..." Gray looked back at Natsu. "Talk about it." Lucy and Erza looked at each other and shrugged. "See you guys."

As the door closed, Levy hugged Natsu from behind. "So how was your day with Gray, Natsu?"

Natsu turned toward her and looked down. "We talked about all sorts of things and just relaxed. It was fine." He replied.

Levy and Natsu sat on the couch with her hands on his knee. "Like what?" Levy asked. "We talked about school, college, girls and just random world events and stuff I guess." Natsu laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Wait-wait-wait. Girls? Do you like that one girl Lucy?" Natsu opened his eyes and looked back at his friend's mischievous expression. "No! She's cute but I don't know her enough." Levy giggled. " _I'd rather date you to be honest with you."_ Natsu thought to himself grinning. "What?" Levy asked.

He had though aloud. "What did you say Natsu?" Levy asked again. "I was joking Levy, chill." Natsu's heart skipped a beat. There was a moment of silence, similar to the silence in Gray and Natsu's conversation earlier that day, but more intense.

"I'd date you Natsu, you're a nice guy." Levy said. Natsu looked at her, watching for any sign of sarcasm on her face. "Don't look at me like that! There isn't anything particularly wrong with you, that's all I'm say-"

"Oh my god you love me." Natsu interrupted, breaking the ice. "Oh my god shut up!" Levy laughed. Natsu tickled her stomach and they wrestled on the couch for a minute with Natsu teasing Levy as they harmlessly fought. "Levy loves Natsu! Levy loves Natsu." Levy was screaming hysterically at this point and tried pushing off her roommate but failed to overpower his outburst of energy.

"Okay Natsu knock it off!" Levy pushed him off. Natsu finished his chuckles and looked down at his roommate who was still giggling. Natsu and Levy met eyes after the laughter subdued. Without breaking eye contact, Natsu slowly leaned down as Levy reluctantly closed her eyes when the two met lips. A quick lip lock but no tongue.

Natsu lifted himself off of Levy and walked to his room, his head spinning from what had just transpired that night.

Levy sat on the couch touching her lips, blushing and smiling at the same time.

 **Chapter was really short for such a long wait. No excuses, I'm getting my shit together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please…" Natsu had enough of his alarm. He sat up on the edge of his bed with his face buried in the palms of his hands. And after a few seconds, his drowsiness lessened and he turned off the alarm. He laid back down without shutting his eyes.

In the darkness, he recapped what happened from last night, the memory coming back to him. "Oh…shit." Natsu slowly rose up. "This isn't gonna be pretty." He looked over at his clock again. "Saturday? Why!?"

Sitting in silence, thinking of an excuse or an explanation for what had transpired hours ago, he didn't know if confessing a love for her would make sense as he didn't know if he did himself. Ignoring the situation wasn't a good idea but might be the only way to get her to talk. " _But then again, she wouldn't even talk about it the first time we kissed."_

He knew joking about the kiss wouldn't end up well either. He came to his conclusion

"Shit..."

Natsu got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Grinning at the amount of embarrassment that he could see on his face. "You messed up man." Natsu shook his head.

Entering his room, he could hear the TV's muffled sound in the living room. He put his ear up against the door and could hear Levy's little giggle. "She sounds…the same." Natsu opened up the door and headed into the living room.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked Levy who sat on the couch. Again, she wore a long, grey t-shirt that showed off her toned legs. She seemed to be in her natural state with her messy and ruffled up hair.

"I'm just watching this show I found, it's pretty funny…" Levy looked at Natsu. "Sit do-, why are you just wearing a towel!" Levy blushed and looked away. Natsu had come in the room by impulse. "Oh crap! Sorry!" Natsu turned around, heading back in the hallway.

"No, just sit down." Levy patted next to her and crossed her legs. He nodded and reluctantly sat down next to her and joined her watching TV.

The only sound in the room emitted from the television speakers for several minutes before either of the two spoke.

"Why'd you kiss me Natsu?" Levy asked, not diverting her attention away from the screen. Natsu froze and looked down below the TV.

"I don't know. I guess you just looked cute…" Natsu chuckled. The joke wasn't too bad.

"Thanks but I mean the first time." Levy replied, this time looking at Natsu. He glanced at her and back at the TV, attempting to get comfortable, as impossible as it seemed.

"I guess you looked cute then too." Natsu felt his confidence in his sarcasm grow extensively. Levy frowned.

"Do you like me?" Levy just asked, putting her knees on the couch and facing her body towards him. He tried not to look below her face. Her petite body teasing him through the shirt. "Tell me Natsu, do you like me? Or more?"

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't know Levy. You're my best friend is all I know right now."

Levy leaned closer. "That's fine. That's all I know too." She slowly guided her lips across his cheek, Natsu shocked by her response alone sat as she hovered her face over him. She exhaled on his cheek, goosebumps rising from his arms. She grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him. Their eyes meeting, Natsu felt his heart beat, and his privates jolt. She looked down to see his little friend jump slightly upwards. She giggled and locked lips with him. Natsu uncrossed his arms and sat facing her, not releasing the lip lock. He expected a tongue but didn't feel one before Levy let go. She looks back down at his private area and see a stem poking through the towel.

"I did that? Wow." Levy asked.

"What is happening right now?!" Natsu yelled out, completely exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that rode out in his mind.

"I was just diagnosing your feelings for me." Levy said.

Natsu gave her a puzzled look. "Do YOU like me?"

Levy nodded. "Well of course! You're my best friend! And I just made out with you three times so, you know."

Natsu couldn't handle Levy's sarcasm that he rubbed off on her at the moment. This was going nowhere.

"So what does this make us Lev?" Natsu asked. Levy shook her head. "I didn't think that anything really changed. I still feel the same as I did before."

"And what is that?" Natsu's confusion wouldn't let up at the situation. "You're my best friend that I'm obviously am attracted to. No reason to hide it now."

Natsu chuckled. "I don't know if you can read the tension right now, but I would say the same Lev. But I wouldn't think that YOU would kiss me first. It always was my doing huh?" The two shared a laugh as the two looked back at the TV. The show had been running for a few minutes so the plot was lost between them.

After a few minutes, Natsu thought of what to say. "Wanna do it again?" He joked, breaking the ice. There was a slight pause before Levy responded.

"Sure."

 **Sunday Night**

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow." Natsu said. Levy nodded aggressively, "Yeah, a lot happened this weekend."

Natsu snickered. "Yeah. We hung out with the Gray and the girls…made out." Levy giggled. "Went to get groceries… made out…went to get school supplies, fooled around." Levy held her stomach in laughter, hysterically laughing. "I mean Lev, we got pretty handsy." Levy nodded with a naughty smile on her face. "Like really handsy Lev. I pulled muscles." Levy let out another consecutive giggle. "Okay Natsu! I get it!"

The two smiled at each other before Natsu leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You seem really tired Natsu."

"Yeah, well it's because of you." Natsu retorted. Levy let out another of her giggles. "See you in the morning Levy." He said getting up.

As Levy passed by him, she pecked him on the cheek and then his lips. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked away. He looked down at the ground with a smile and then at her back. "Hey Levy." She stood at her door frame and looked out towards the living room. "What?"

Natsu walked up to her. "What are we doing?" He asked. Levy shrugged and tapped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "I dunno, but I'm just having fun…Are you?" Levy held her hands behind her back, standing timidly awaiting a response. "Yeah, I am too." Natsu replied. Levy stuck out her tongue teasingly and giggled. "Night Natsu."

Natsu walked back into his room and leaped onto his bed. "We're just having fun." He laughed and fell asleep after an hour, replaying the weekend in his head.

 **Monday - Morning**

Natsu took ahold of Levy as she sat on his lap facing him, lips entwined. He gripped her upper thigh with their tongues connected. Levy moaned into his mouth, causing him to feel a quick jitter of excitement. Levy placed her hands on the back of the couch, towering over the boy. She leaned down to Natsu, who leaned up to kiss her as they shared one last kiss as the two separated.

Levy yawned, wiping her mouth from the foreign saliva that sat on her lip. "Good stuff Lev." Natsu said getting up.

"Yeah, you're not too bad." Levy exclaimed. Natsu rushed over to the girl and picked her up, swinging her around in a full circle; Levy giggled as she flew in the air. Natsu set her down slowly and ruffled her hair.

"I know I'm the only guy you've ever kissed like this, you can't fool me." Levy puffed her cheeks. "What makes you say that huh?"

"You're too cutesy." Natsu chuckled to himself. Levy walked into the kitchen preparing to set up breakfast for the day. "The heck does that mean?"

Natsu took a seat at the counter, watching Levy make their meal. "Like, you don't come off as the girl that ravages their best friend right after waking up."

Levy grinned, still focused on the food. "You're thinking the other way around I'm sure."

"Well, not really. You almost gave me a hickey on my lips!" Natsu laughed.

Levy put down the pancake mix and put her hands on her hips. "That's not even possible! Wait…is it?"

There was a pause as they pondered the idea. "I dunno, I'll look it up later…" Natsu said. "Do you need help?"

Levy nodded and pointed up to the cabinet above her. "Can you lift me up there? Unless you can reach it, just get out that pan."

Natsu walked around the corner with a sigh and attempted to reach up to the pan; Levy stepped aside.

"Not happening, the thing is too far back."

"Hmm" Levy looked at the counter. "Yeah just lift me up, my knees are sore from you squeezing my legs too hard and I don't want to slip off the counter. That'd be bad."

"Sure thing." Natsu chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the counter, she placed her feet over the counter and reached up for the pan. "Hold me Natsu, if I fall I'm aiming for you."

"Okay, okay." Natsu looked up and could see under Levy's shirt. "You know… I can see everything right now."

Levy signaled for his hand to let her down. "Got it. What'd you say now?" Levy asked.

"Cute panties Lev." Natsu chuckled. Levy blushed and slapped his arm. "You're such a perv!" She giggled.

"You're not even wearing pants!" Natsu beamed. "Do you want me to?" Levy asked sternly. The giggles stopped and Natsu stood firmly. "No. God no."

Levy sighed with a grin. "I'm gonna go take a shower, just mix it all up." She said washing her hands.

"Very vague instructions Levy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You seem a little…how could I put this? Distracted." Lucy tapped on Natsu's arm as he rested his head on his desk.

"Hey wake up!" She squealed. "I want to talk before the bell rings, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Natsu looked around the room dazed, and finally set his eyes on Lucy. "Oh hey Lucy how's it going?" Natsu could see the frustration on her face. "Sorry Lucy I'm just out of it today."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Long weekend is all. Went by pretty slow. I hope this week really picks up the pace." Natsu replied. Lucy shot him a puzzled look.

The two sat in silence, watching the other students fluttering around the room and letting off steam from the weekend. The other students were talking and goofing off with their friends. How the teacher would be able to get their attention after a while was beyond him.

"Hey Natsu?" He looked over at Lucy, holding his head up with the palm of his hand. "What's up?" His eyes glanced down at her breasts as she started to talk.

"I think we should go talk to Wendy, I don't like watching her go into the bathroom with a full tray, and it's really sickening to watch." Lucy clenched her fists, a slight tear could be seen forming in her eye.

Natsu watched this girl's mood shift from completely tranquil to sadness in mere seconds.

"I hate that all I've done is stand here not saying or doing anything about it…I could use your help…Will you help me?" She rubbed the wetness out of her eye.

"Yeah sure…what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Hurry Natsu!" Lucy and Natsu got to the middle of the lunch line, other students puffed in grief at the fast pair getting in front of them. Natsu paid them no mind. "There she is." Lucy pointed Wendy out at the front of the line.

Natsu guessed that Wendy tried to be first at lunch to avoid the eyes of people as she walked into the bathroom. Wendy was a small girl with a blue tint to her hair. As he examined the girl, he noticed that she never looked above eye level, even when taking her food. "Alright, let's turn around."

Natsu and Lucy followed Wendy to the bathroom that sat right outside the cafeteria. Right before Wendy opened the door, she took notice of the two figures right behind her. She stepped back, looking downwards in shame as to let them through.

"You're Wendy right?" Lucy asked. Wendy gently nodded her head. "Yes…Why?" The anxiety could be heard in her voice. Natsu noticed her hands shaking and her knees wobbling slightly. Wendy gave him a look; Natsu looked away to not get caught noticing her anxiety-like ticks.

"Why are you going to the bathroom with your tray?" Lucy asked.

Wendy read Lucy's face and sensed an actual feeling of concern. "I was going to eat in there…I don't have anywhere else to sit in there." She looked at the cafeteria.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, thinking of a response. "Would you like to sit with me and Natsu on the roof? We were going to head up there for today." Natsu looked at the table they sat at in the back of the cafeteria. He could see Levy talking with Erza and Gray, not paying him any mind.

"Okay…" Wendy let out a half smile.

Natsu sat down next to Lucy and unpacked his lunch. "So, why do you really sit alone in the bathroom? What's up with that?" Natsu asked. Lucy elbowed him; Natsu clutched his arm and let out a soft, "Ow".

Wendy directed her head down, not giving him a response. "It's okay Wendy, you can tell us… Or not if that's what you want." Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. Natsu started on his lunch.

After a few moments of silence, Wendy spoke. "I just don't have any friends here…You're the only two people I've really interacted with since I was a freshman."

Lucy rubbed Wendy's shoulder gradually. Wendy had let go of her tense feelings and let her guard down. "I have a lot of anxiety from last year. It…really makes me feel vulnerable talking to people."

Natsu gulped down a spoonful and looked around Lucy at Wendy. "What about right now?"

In the moment of silence, Lucy turned her head slowly at Natsu who hadn't a clue to why her expression was so fierce. She looked down at Natsu's food and at his mouth which started to chew more of his food and slapped his meal out of his hands.

"Hey! What the hell!" Natsu got on his knees as he picked up his mess. Wendy let out a little giggle.

Lucy smiled. "Hey you can laugh!" Wendy nodded with a half-smile on her face. "Nice to know my pain makes you feel joy." Natsu smirked back, rendering his comment harmless to Wendy. She let out another giggle.

Natsu continued to clean his mess. "So Wendy. We have a table that has some empty seats in the cafeteria. Would you like to join us tomorrow?" Lucy proposed.

"Sure…" Wendy's newfound joy had been drained of her by the proposition. Lucy again, placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Or, we could all eat up here again. If that's fine with you?" Lucy let out that warm smile that calmed the girl's nerves again.

Natsu looked back at the two girls as they continued to talk but Lucy in particular. _"She's such a nice person…so…compassionate."_ Natsu never took the time to really get to know Lucy. Looking at her now, he really found her to be cute. Great curves, pretty face and an overall amazing personality.

Lucy looked over at Natsu. "You don't picking up that", she took notice of his eyes that focused on her body. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Wendy looked around Lucy and glanced at Natsu, confused.

"I was just a…I think I gotta talk to Levy about something. After school stuff." Natsu responded quickly standing up. Lucy and Wendy watched as he swiftly paced through the roof entrance.

"I think he likes you." Wendy said, starting on his lunch.

"Natsu, please stop loitering in the halls." Erza ordered. Natsu looked up from his shoes and took his hands out of his pockets. "Oh, hey Erza."

He waved at Gray and Levy who followed her. "What are you doing just walking around? Did you eat lunch yet?" Levy questioned. "Where's Lucy?"

Natsu pointed up at the roof stair entrance. "Lucy, that girl Wendy and I were just up there eating. Lucy wanted her not to eat alone anymore."

Erza grimaced. "I remember Lucy saying something about that before, but she never seemed as if she was ever going to try and help her. What did she tell you?"

Natsu shrugged. "Not much, she wanted me to be there and help her out though. As to not make her feel pitied… I don't think it worked."

"Should we go up there?" Levy asked.

"Nah, I think giving them time to get close would make it easier for her to sit with all of us." Natsu responded.

Gray tapped Erza's shoulder and pointing at the clock on the hallway wall. She nodded. "Me and Gray are going to get a head start to our next class. Don't do anything foolish you two."

"Always with the elegant stuff. I'll unlock the door when I get home Natsu, just walk in." Gray said. The two walked off around the corner and left Levy and Natsu on their own.

Levy and Natsu watched out for any bystanders and made sure Gray and Erza weren't still in view. "We have five minutes." Levy pulled his collar.

Levy leaned up for a kiss as Natsu leaned down.

Natsu in the opened his eyes midway into the liplock and looked towards the back of the hallway. He saw two heads that stuck out from around the corner, watching the two embrace in the hallway.

* * *

~ Gray and Erza ~

"When we turn this corner, wait a few seconds." Gray whispered. Erza with a puzzled look asked, "Why?"

"Because, I'm gonna catch these two." He snickered.

"Catch them doing what? Nothing bad…" Erza grew suspicious.

"No-no, nothing bad. Just…funny."

They turned the corner, Erza and Gray leaning against the wall. Gray tapped his foot by each second that past and eventually waved to Erza to peek around the corner.

Erza ducked under his arm and the two peaked around the corner.

"Gotcha." Gray chuckled, giving Natsu the thumbs up after noticing they were spotted. Erza shook her head with a slight smirk.

The two backed up and went on with their day. "That's cute!" Erza exclaimed. "Yeah, it really is. Did you see Natsu's face?"

Erza laughed. "Priceless."

* * *

~Natsu~

 **Gray's Apartment**

"How's it going Natsu?"

Natsu frowned at Gray's cheesy smile. "I'm doing great…"

The two sat opposite of each other on Gray's couch. "So how much did you see?"

Gray smiled. "Enough. Enough to tease you about it until you give me the scoop on you two."

Natsu cringed. "Why do you care so much?" Gray held his hand to his chin. "Well what else am I going to do? I just wanted to help you out but it seems like you're doing a pretty good job."

Gray laughed as Natsu giggled at his comment. "So, you two bang yet?"

"Not even close." Natsu shook his head. "I don't feel like getting slapped across the face if I even touch her wrong. We just fool around a bit."

Gray chuckled. "For someone who's my age, you really are naïve…Like, just do it."

"Do what?" Natsu asked.

"Just touch her man. If you guys are just fooling around it's gonna happen eventually…Let me back up, so this happened around this weekend?"

"Saturday."

"Okay," Gray nodded, "How did it start?"

"Well to summarize. I kissed her, she kissed me, and repeat a few dozen times leading up to today."

Gray snickered. "I dunno man, just give it a little bit and maybe she'll give you a freebie."

"Shut up."

* * *

Levy sat on top of Natsu, leaning against his chest as they embraced again. Natsu pulled her in close and place his hands on her waist as the pair latched onto each other's lips. Levy moaned at Natsu's touch and the brisk pace they were moving at. She rubbed her hand against his stomach and lifted up his shirt to his chest.

Natsu shivered to her warm hands that glided over his abdomen, making him excited. Levy continued to fondle his stomach. Natsu could sense the heat emitting from her body, tonight was the most intense it had ever gotten so far into this new relationship.

Natsu slowly guided his hand further down the back of her body. He hovered over one of her cheeks and placed his hand down, giving it a firm tug. Levy moaned into his mouth and didn't mind his advancement.

Natsu felt a rush of adrenaline spike him after realizing this as he placed both hands on her rear to pull her closer. Levy rubbed herself on Natsu's leg, shifting half of her body towards him while lying on her other half.

Natsu gave her another squeeze from behind, causing her to jump a bit and let out a giggle. After another minute of fooling around, Natsu felt something gently grasp his private. Looking down, he could see Levy's hand holding onto him, shifting him through his shorts slowly.

"Levy…" He let out a moan.

Natsu was in pure ecstasy as he let go of Levy, allowing her to continue to rub him. He stayed lying down with his hands leaning off the couch, his body relaxed. Levy gradually shifted the rod in his pants at a faster rate, to the point Natsu started to make faces.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted. Levy's arm grew tired as she exhaled her breath and sat on the floor panting. Natsu was almost struggling to breathe.

Panting was the only sound that could be heard in the room, humid their warmth. The pair looked at each other and looked away quickly after realizing what had happened. Both with blushes on their face.

Natsu sat down next to Levy on the floor. Levy still was taking in what had transpired moments before. Natsu put his arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I just did that." Levy whispered, with a small giggle attached.

"Me neither. But I'm glad you did." Natsu responded.

Levy let out a relaxed sigh. "I just rubbed one out for my best friend…"

They sat in silence, Levy stared at the TV still thinking about how this night would affect tomorrow's. Natsu laid his hand on her thigh.

"Do you want to stop this?" He asked.

Levy sat up and looked down at the leg Natsu had his hand on. Natsu watched her face as she thought of a response.

After a moment, she looked at him.

"Just answer this. When you shouted my name, did you…"

"Cum?" Natsu interrupted.

"Yeah…" Levy grinned.

Natsu put his arm back around her. "Yeah…" Natsu chuckled.

Levy giggled. "Glad I could help I guess. I was just really aroused after you grabbed my,"

"Tush." Natsu interrupted again.

"Oh shut up."

Levy shook her head with a grin and Natsu laid his head back, closing his eyes.

Levy looked down at Natsu's rod that stuck through his shorts. Natsu didn't notice that he still was hard in his shorts.

Levy slowly guided her hand to the top of his shorts. She lifted up his shorts but couldn't see under it.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said, opening his eyes and looking at Levy.

Levy took her hand off him and met his glance. "Can I see it?" She asked.

Natsu's eyes widened, he'd never shown a girl his "stuff" before. He thought about it for a second, looking down at his pants and back at Levy.

He grabbed his shorts by the waist and pulled his shorts down to his knees slowly. Levy's gaze never leaving his eyes until he leaned back up against the couch.

"Why aren't you looking? Didn't you ask to see it?" Natsu asked, upset that his rod was swinging aroung in the open for no reason.

Levy grasped his arm. "We can stop doing this right now if you think it's wrong. Just go back to the way things are. If we keep going, I don't know what will happen…" She took a long pause. "I really don't want to lose you Natsu…"

Natsu sat for a moment and chuckled, confusing Levy.

"Levy?"

"What?"

Natsu pointed down at his penis. "My dick is hanging out here in the cold and you now give me this corny speech?"

Levy paused for a moment but let out a small grin. "Yeah…" Levy rolled her eyes and looked down at Natsu's penis.

It was long but not too long. It seemed to be a bit above average. "Wow Natsu, good for you."

"Good for me?" Natsu responded with his eyes widening.

"Well, here goes…" Levy reached out her hand and took ahold of his prick.

Natsu laid his head back and watched as Levy shifted his skin up and down his shaft slowly. He moaned as Levy grasped him with her warm hand. Soon precum drippled down his shaft, giving every pump made a slick noise as she increased speed.

"Am I doing okay Natsu?" She whispered into his ear. Natsu nodded slowly, reaching back to cup one of her cheeks from behind. Levy adjusted her body so he could reach.

She continued to pump him at a faster rate, Natsu would continuously moan and exhale with each shift. He started to thrust into her hand for maximum feel, and eventually could feel his second climax approaching.

"It's happening again…" Levy pumped him faster after hearing his update until she could feel his rod start to shake.

Natsu let out a large moan and shot a short stream of cum out onto his stomach, right next to Levy's head. Levy continued to rub his penis for a short while before standing up.

Natsu reached for a tissue on the table in front of them and Levy handed him the box for him clean up. The two cleaned up in silence as Levy was in the kitchen washing her hands and Natsu wiped himself.

 **If you're an author, give me tips on how to write better lemons!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Next morning**

Levy stroked Natsu's member as she sat on his lap, both of their lips tangling wildly. Natsu let his hands roam free, grabbing Levy from behind. Natsu loved the firm but soft feel of Levy's rear even through the shirt that she wore.

Natsu increasingly was turned on by how erotic the two were this morning. He brought his hand around her back and took a hold of one of her breasts. Levy moaned into his mouth and stroked him faster, precum dripping from the tip of his rod.

Natsu could feel all of his excitement stir inside of him, approaching his climax. But right before hitting his limit, he felt the shifting slow down. Natsu let go of her breast and her butt, feeling his climax drift away from him.

"Levy…what are you doing?" He asked.

Levy put a finger to his lip and sat on the couch. She once again grabbed his member and continued to stroke it vigorously. The slick sound that his prick made was incredible with each shift. Natsu felt himself climbing over the edge. Within seconds, he shot out a short burst of semen straight onto his stomach.

Natsu released control of his body to revel in the moment.

Levy looked down at her hand and stared at the amount of fluids that engulfed it. She looked over at Natsu and slowly put her hand in front of his face, giggling intensely.

"Levy! NO!" Natsu shot up. "What's your deal?"

Levy laughed. "Come on Natsu, tell me what it tastes like!"

Natsu's jaw dropped as he backed away from his friend. "What?! No that's nasty!"

Levy looked once more at her hand and back at Natsu. With a giggle, she gradually lifted a finger covered in his cum up to her lips.

"Oh. My. God." Natsu said aloud.

With another giggle, Levy tipped her tongue out to her finger, tasting his fluids. She sat for a moment, the room completely silent as she smacked her tongue.

"Hmm." Levy frowned. "Not what I expected."

Natsu shook his head.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy walked over to the lunch table. Natsu and Lucy had previously talked to her in the lunch line and convinced her to eat with the group. Reluctantly, she accepted the offer. Natsu sat next to Levy who was talking to Gray.

The three at the table took notice of the new girl as they approached. Levy patted the seat next to her for Lucy to sit in and the other for Natsu. Wendy took the seat between Erza and Lucy.

"This is Wendy, she's really nice I think you guys are going to love her!" Lucy exclaimed. Wendy nodded her head. "Hi everyone…" She waved.

Erza slapped her on the back launching Wendy into the table. "Welcome to the table! Feel free to come sit with us anytime!"

Wendy blushed and let out a small "thanks". Lucy turned to Levy as Erza and Wendy began to start a conversation, leaving Gray and Natsu to themselves.

"So Natsu." Gray tapped his shoulder. "Anything happen this morning?"

Natsu looked at the girls who were still preoccupied with their current conversations. He leaned towards Gray and whispered to him about the previous night's events and the following morning.

"In less than a week?" Gray said in disbelief. "I don't know Natsu, she doesn't seem the type."

Natsu shrugged. "Well it happened. I kinda pushed for it."

Gray nodded and gave Natsu a pat on the back. "Well done man. Well done."

The two sat in silence and looked back at the girls who didn't seem to notice the two boys' perverted talk. Natsu watched Wendy open up to Erza and the others on her side of the table. He genuinely felt happy to see someone as nice as her receive the attention she needed.

Moments later, Natsu turned to Gray.

"Wanna talk about something besides my dick now?"

* * *

After lunch, Lucy invited Natsu and Wendy out to her place. Levy went to Erza's to learn how to bake treats, which confused Levy as she had no real interest to bake any treats during the summer. Alas, she obliged.

Natsu and Wendy rambled on about different shows and movies that they liked. Interestingly, Natsu and Wendy had a lot in common. He found Wendy to be a timid girl, but also a fun person with the same interests that he had.

Lucy guided them to her home on foot, occasionally dropping into the conversation but mostly paid attention to where the three were going.

Eventually they arrived at a little townhouse connected to a stack of apartments. Natsu gazed at how nice it looked from the outside.

"Your place is amazing Lucy, how do you afford this?" Wendy asked.

Lucy smiled. "My big brother actually lives here!" She paused for a moment. "Well…he owns it at least."

Natsu wanted to ask for more information but decided against it.

"Anyway, follow me." Lucy led them through the door and in the living room. The house was full of pink and light colors with some stands of blue. The furniture was nice and the room was of medium size.

Natsu and Wendy sat down on one of the couches and admired the inside of the house.

"I would ask what you guys think but it seems I can tell by reading your funny faces." The three laughed simultaneously. Natsu looked at Wendy as Lucy went upstairs.

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Me and Levy would have a lot more space." Natsu stated.

"Room for what? Furniture?" Wendy asked.

Natsu shook his head and ended their small conversation. A small ring emitted throughout the room. Wendy checked her bag and took out her phone to answer it.

"Hey mom." Natsu could only hear gibberish coming out of the phone. "Yes, on my way! Sorry!"

Wendy shot off the couch and grabbed her bag. "Sorry Natsu, tell Lucy I had to go! My mom is gonna kill me!"

Wendy sprinted out the door and as the door slammed behind her, Natsu could see Lucy come down the steps.

Lucy was wearing gray leggings and a small tube top. "Why did Wendy leave?" Lucy gave Natsu a suspicious look. "You didn't scare her off or anything right? Nothing weird or mean?"

Natsu shook his head rapidly with his hands waving in front of his face. "No no! Her mom is mad about something so she ran out. I didn't do anything I swear."

Lucy sighed and lay down next to Natsu, kicking her legs up on his lap. "Move over please." She asked.

Natsu scooted back allowing her to put her legs on him, he legs were toned and gave Natsu a similar feeling that Levy gave him.

"You know, don't you think you're getting too comfortable?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy gave him a puzzled look. "Sorry, I'm really tired so do you mind?"

Natsu understood why she'd be so tired. Lucy had spent the whole day studying and working twice as hard as to make sure her grades wouldn't drop if she blew off studying for today.

"No you're fine." Natsu responded, Lucy gave him a warm smile and leaned up looking at Natsu.

"Do you think Wendy likes hanging around us?" She asked.

Natsu nodded his head, still wondering where to put his hands.

"We had a good talk on our way here, I see why she wouldn't like us per se."

Natsu eventually laid his hands on Lucy's calve but didn't do anything else. Lucy looked at her leg then back at Natsu.

"I hope that she likes us, we went through some work to get her to eat with us!" Lucy giggled.

The two talked for an hour or two, learning about each other's interests and getting to know each other. The two had a good time by the time Natsu had to leave.

The next few days until Friday were tranquil and fun. Natsu and Levy continued to fool around and found the time to do this in the morning and before bed, sticking to the same things they had been doing earlier in the week. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy went out to eat once during the week and Gray stuck around Erza. On Friday, the group planned to go to Natsu and Levy's on Friday to have everyone hang out as one unit.

* * *

 **Friday Afternoon**

"All you do is read, watch TV and study Lev. Aren't you bored yet?"

Levy looked up from her book and across at her friend. Levy wore a small pair of short leggings and a blue tank top.

"I'm actually having a lot of fun FYI. I love reading!" Levy exclaimed.

Natsu jumped up and took the book from her hand. Levy shrieked and chased him around the living room, jumping for her book.

"How is someone small like you supposed to get this from me?" Natsu said as he ran around the couch. Natsu and Levy stood on opposite sides of the couch; Natsu and Levy moved in a circle, like predators gearing up to attack their prey.

"Come on Natsu, give me it back. And don't take your finger off that spot! I don't have a bookmark!"

Natsu looked at the book and back at Levy who was shaking her head and begging for him to not take his finger off of the page.

Natsu dropped the book to the ground and looked back at Levy with a beaming smile.

Levy screamed and tackled Natsu to the ground. The two wrestled with Levy slapping his arm repeatedly, punishing him for betraying her.

"Why Natsu, why?!"

In the midst of their fight, Natsu took hold of Levy's behind and gave her a firm squeeze.

"Ow Natsu!" Levy shrieked. She giggled and sat up on him, reaching for his sweatpants. Levy pulled down his pants and pulled out his member. Immediately, Natsu was hard from the playfight.

"Wow, Natsu already?"

Levy took off her shirt leaving only her bra and leggings visible to Natsu which drove him crazy. Natsu laid on the floor breathless as his friend jerked him fast. Levy rubbed his member with both of her hands for his pleasure, even taking a moment to spit on his rod to lubricate it. Levy had never done this before so this left Natsu's head in a daze.

"Fuck." Natsu moaned.

Natsu excitedly, grabbed her behind and picked her up; Levy wrapped her legs around him. She held onto his prick as he put her up against the wall, and made love to each other's lips.

Levy vigorously still shifted his member up and down the shaft, the two were both too turned on to stop and release each other. Levy eventually brought herself to her knees and continued to jerk off her best friend.

Levy's face was eye level with Natsu's rod. It would have been easy for Natsu to just edge her closer to his prick and hope she would do what he REALLY wanted but decided against it.

Just then, a knock come from the door. "Hey, it's us!" Gray could be heard from the other side.

Levy and Natsu didn't expect them to come so early. Natsu gave Levy a look and whispered, "I'm not there yet."

Levy continued to shift his rod and jerked faster. "Hey open up!" Gray yelled.

"Hold on!" Levy yelled back.

Levy tried to go faster but Natsu wouldn't budge.

"Natsu come on!" Levy yelled in a whisper tone.

Gray continued to bang on the door.

Natsu gave her a sad face as he looked for his pants. Realizing that he would have to wait until later to finish up. Levy tapped his leg to get his attention and sighed. Levy looked at his rod and at Natsu's eyes.

"Alright…"

Levy took his member into his mouth, causing Natsu to back up into the wall and moan loudly. Hopefully their friends wouldn't hear them. Levy, with poor technique, sloppily took him in his mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Her tongue lashed around at his member as Natsu felt all of his cum spread up to the head of his prick.

Natsu let it all out inside of Levy's mouth which caused her eyes to open at how fast her actions actually helped Natsu climax. Natsu worried put on his clothes as did Levy who ended up swallowing his load by accident.

"Sorry" Natsu whispered. Levy rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright guys, it's getting pretty dark out." Levy said. Most of the group looked out the window except for Natsu, not taking his eyes off of Levy.

"I suppose you're right." Erza replied.

"We should get going." Gray proposed. Gray winked at Natsu who responded with s subtle thumbs up. Levy cringed at the sight.

The group stood up from their seats and made their way to the door. "Oh, Natsu, do you want to come over tomorrow? Wendy has some things to take care of but if you want we can watch something." Lucy asked.

Natsu turned to Levy who just shrugged. "Yeah sure." Natsu replied. "I've got nothing else going on."

Levy raised an eyebrow.

Wendy nudged Lucy who was blushing at his statement for her to start moving. Lucy nodded to Natsu and walked out the door in front of Wendy who gave the two a wave.

Natsu shut the door behind them and proceeded back to where Levy sat. Levy looked up at Natsu in silence as he took off his shirt.

"Chill out Natsu! I'm still tired from earlier, give me a break!" Levy chuckled.

Natsu snickered and put his shirt back over his head. "Well sorry Lev, it's just after what you did I'm kind of excited for another round."

Levy pulled Natsu's arm down to the couch, forcing him to take a seat next to her. She held his cheek and turned it toward her.

"We're okay though right?" She sulked, letting her shoulders drop.

Natsu paused. He looked her in the eye, thinking of a response that would make her perk up. Laying a hand on her thigh he planted a kiss on her forehead. "We're good Lev."

Levy blushed. Natsu gave her a puzzled look after seeing her rosy cheeks. "Are you falling for me?" He joked.

Levy giggled. "I might as well after all of this."

"I'll take it as a no." Levy playfully slapped his chest as he leaned back on the couch and Levy reached for her book. She curled her legs up to her chest and started reading.

* * *

The two minded their own business for the next hour with Levy reading her book and Natsu going to his room and watching a movie without disturbing his favorite bookworm. Natsu grew restless in his thoughts when he thought about what Levy had done hours before. He couldn't believe that Levy had finally gave him her mouth.

Natsu couldn't handle all of the pressure building inside of him. He was a small pot, overheating on a stove with his thoughts. Natsu needed release and quickly.

Natsu paused his movie. "Levy!" He shouted. He could hear her footsteps approach his doorway before seeing her blue head pop in from the hallway.

"You alright? You didn't fall again did you?" Levy asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, just wanted to see if you wanted to watch this with me. It's pretty funny." Natsu had no clue what the plot was but used the movie as an excuse for her to stick around in his room.

"Sure. I'll finish this up later." Levy said pointing at her book. "I'm gonna go change real quick".

Natsu waited impatiently as he maneuvered around his junk until he could find a tolerable position for it. He attempted to try and not touch it too much or else.

"Okay, turn it on." Levy said hopping over Natsu.

Levy only wore a bra and some track shorts, an outfit Natsu had never seen before. Natsu's mind raced as he stared down the petite girl's fit body.

"Only a bra? In my bed? And how do you expect me not to touch you?" Natsu questioned.

Levy took a look at Natsu's face, he seemed to be a little shaken up. She looked down at his private area and saw how stiff he was getting. She could read him in a heartbeat.

"You really are this high strung huh?" Levy asked. Natsu slowly nodded.

Levy shook her head with a grin on her face. "Okay, how about I sleep in here tonight?"

Natsu's mood switched instantly. Levy enjoyed the reaction that her presence gave him.

"But wait until the movie is over and I might give you a hand if I'm not too tired." Levy proposed as Natsu shook his head.

The two laughed and giggled as the movie played out. For the next hour, Natsu would sometimes glance over at Levy who would rub the top of his shorts to give him a relaxant without diverting attention away from the movie. But after a while, Natsu got careless. He started to rub her inner thigh, causing her to moan but would be pushed away at his first attempts. Eventually, Natsu and Levy's lips were entangled as their body's rubbed against one another.

The movie played in the background but caused no harm to the pair's rhythm. Natsu sat on top of Levy and took off his shirt. He proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes leaving him completely nude in front of Levy. Levy was taken back by his body which was fit and was alluring to her in such a way that made her body heat up.

"Wow…" Levy exclaimed. Natsu smiled and reached for the back of her bra. Levy held his hands down.

"Come on Lev. I've touched them, now let me see them." Levy blushed and with a shy look, took off her bra herself and threw it to the ground. Natsu took both of his hands and groped her small but round breasts. They were soft in his hands and made Levy moan loudly when Natsu rolled them around and squeezed them softly. She became weak to his warm touch as he massaged her breasts.

After another few minutes of kissing, the movie's credits were rolling and Natsu had proceeded down to Levy's thighs.

"I just wanted to go to sleep at first…" Levy giggled. Natsu chuckled as well.

"I forgot to thank you for today."

Natsu pulled at her panties until they were at her ankles but left her socks on. Leaving her body completely exposed. Levy whimpered and closed her eyes as she knew what was coming next. Natsu spread her legs, causing her to blush wildly. Natsu inserted his tongue inside of her, swirling his tongue on the side of her walls.

Levy let out a large moan as he went to work. Levy had never felt pleasure like this before. He never touched herself as much as Natsu probably did in her mind but this feeling gave her a whole new perspective on how far this relationship would go.

"Fuck." Levy exclaimed as Natsu found her sweet spot after only a minute. Natsu jabbed his tongue at the spot and licked around it. Levy clenched her thighs around his head, almost squeezing him as she reached her climax.

Levy let out a cute squeal and Natsu smiled as he came up from her legs. He lay down next to Levy and pulled her close. His adrenaline was spiking but knew he had to talk with Levy before proceeding to do anything else.

"How was it?" Natsu asked. Levy closed her eyes. "It was great Natsu…" Levy paused. Levy sat up and looked at the TV which had a black screen at this point. She looked back at Natsu and grinned.

"Since you haven't came yet…do you want to try putting it in?"

Natsu couldn't believe how short the journey was to this point. Though, the journey felt long and memorable. He couldn't compute what she had actually just asked of him.

"What?" Natsu sat up. "Really, are you sure?"

Levy nodded. "I'd rather lose my virginity to someone I know won't hurt me than to someone like Gray."

Natsu laughed at her comment as did she. Natsu held his rod and stood on his knees. "How do you wanna go about it?"

Levy slowly got on all fours. She looked back at Natsu and then back towards the wall. Natsu took a gulp of his saliva and approached her from behind. Slowly he guided himself towards her until his manhood was touching the entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts." Natsu said. Levy nodded. Natsu loved how erotic and exposed Levy looked. Her behind was shaped nicely and he took ahold of both cheeks causing her to shriek. Natsu slowly guided himself in. Levy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh lord!" Levy shouted, arching her back allowing Natsu more into her tight entrance.

"Shit!" Natsu yelled. He gradually moved faster into her and pumped her slowly. Levy's could feel herself breaking inside as Natsu moved into her from behind and grasping her asscheeks. It was almost unbearable. She shrieked again in agony. Not enjoying it as she thought she would have. Natsu ignored her shrieks, thinking it was out of pleasure but was mistaken. He pumped into her faster, causing Levy to sniffle and cry out as the pain rippled through her body. "Natsu! Stop!"

Natsu started to see blood dripping from her, and though it wasn't much, he stopped and exited from her. Natsu and Levy sat in front of each other, looking into one another's eyes.

Levy had tears streaming down her face. "I thought I was ready…but it hurts so much." She sniffled and held her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Natsu…"

Natsu quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He started to cry harder than Levy actually was. For his first time, he had cause someone he cared for so much pain and the thought killed him inside.

"Never again Lev, I'll never do that with you ever again. I'm so sorry…"

Levy wiped the tears from his eyes. The care in his eyes was obvious and Levy felt her heart drop. She knew how bad he must have felt.

"Don't feel bad Natsu. You at least stopped when I asked you to." Levy pleaded.

"I thank you for that." She planted a kiss on his lips.


	8. lets make something clear :)

I'm done reading reviews. PM me if you want your voice to be heard so I can write RIGHT BACK TO YOU.

Life caught up with me. I've been writing about other things and this story is just a little fun thing I do with the characters I like from Fairy Tail.

Now. I've been reading the reviews, which I just saw today, and I have to say that it's really funny how hard you people take this show to heart. A show is supposed to make people laugh, cry, whatever emotion is next, it's supposed to entertain. Fanfiction is supposed to be a fun way for writers to express their ideas and experiment with characters that are set in place already, think of Natsu and Lucy as TOOLS for us writers to expand on our skills. Not to kiss your ass.

I don't care about Nalu as much as you do.

I don't care about Nale as much as you think I do.

I don't care about Jerza.

I don't care about HapJane or whatever these fandoms love so much.

Remember when I said: " _By the way, I actually ship Nalu harder than any ship over ANY SERIES."_

 **What I meant by that, was I ship that for the official show and manga. I hope that ship sails. But that is separate from my writing. So when it comes to using these characters myself, I only pay attention to the personalities and how they can me modified for a story, not to make me all giddy inside over a kiss scene.**

I'm not saying that these fan-ships are stupid, not at all. I'm saying that, these are characters with different personalities and quirks that I'd like to experiment with.

Natsu – Fun-loving, Easy-going and Quirky.

Levy – Smart, Easy-going and Articulate.

Of course I dumb down these personalities to make them seem more realistic and relatable; I'm tired of seeing the same cliche lines like:

Gray: Shut up flame-head! \ Natsu: Shut up Ice freak! (IN A HIGH SCHOOL SETTING)

So, if you're not at least 16, stop reading because I'm not catering to you, and I'm not changing the story for you. Fairy Tail has ENOUGH of the same kinds of stories that are spawned every single day. Go read them if that's up your alley. But for me, I want to make something different.

* * *

REGARDING REVIEWS

Stop cussing me out, and stop being so uncomfortable with the Levy and Natsu situation. It's not pedophiliac and that's not my intention. If It helps, think of 2014 Natsu and 2014 Levy for all I care, in my story I try to depict her as a more mature person than Natsu, but one with flaws. She's not some loli, she's just slim.

Also, stop suggesting how this story should go, I already have it laid out with key points. I've gotten great suggestions on how to make my writing better and I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have PM'd me with ADVICE and NOT COMMANDS.

Seriously, stop taking these stories too seriously. It's not good for you. If you don't like the story, then leave.

I'm done reading reviews. PM me if you want your voice to be heard so I can write RIGHT BACK TO YOU.

* * *

Key Points-

I don't care about how much you love your ships so stop making it such a big factor with me.

I don't care about you leaving the story.

I write with characters to see how they would fit together.

I sometimes don't keep up with my schedule

 **Natsu and Lucy** progression is coming your way. Yes, this was planned. I wish I didn't have to say this now but I will to make that one person NOT WREAK HAVOC IN THE REVIEWS FOR PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR.

So thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up when it's ready. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!

Stop getting creeped out by Levy and Natsu, you'll live.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **To all the Nale shippers and Nalu shippers, I'd like to let you know that I didn't make this chapter to satisfy anyone. PM with any advice for making my writing and flow better! Don't bother with an angry "review" as I'm done reading them. Just PM me. Don't bother with suggestions regarding the plot of the story, it's mapped out already and I'm going through with it. Thanks for reading!**

 **The Next Day**

"Oh my gosh Natsu. You really suck at this!" Lucy joked.

Lucy was wearing sweatpants and a green tank top. Natsu wore a black t-shirt and also was wearing baggy sweatpants.

"I'm more of a RPG guy. This stuff is too intense." Natsu replied. They both put their controllers down on the table in front of them and looked at each other.

Lucy carried her legs up to her chest. "What's with you?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

She scooted over to Natsu until her arm was leaning up against him. "I dunno Natsu. You seem a little banged up, up here." She poked his forehead. Natsu chuckled lightly and slapped her hand off of him.

"I'm fine." Natsu retorted.

Lucy frowned, growing tired of Natsu's dismissive behavior. "Natsu, you can talk to me. I'm not Levy but I am your friend. I don't mind if it's too personal." Lucy faced her body towards Natsu on the couch.

Natsu mumbled something. "What?" Lucy asked, leaning closer.

"It's about Levy." Natsu said.

Lucy leaned away from him again. "Is she okay? She's not in trouble is she?"

Natsu shook his head. "No Lucy. It's just a long story."

Lucy giggled slightly. "Well, I'd be glad to listen to this story you know." She let off a warm smile for Natsu.

Natsu smiled back with a weaker smile in response. He gripped his hands together and he could feel the sweat building up around his forehead. He didn't know if telling Lucy would be the best idea, what if she told Levy? Natsu made eye contact with her and took a deep breath; he exhaled slowly.

"Levy and I had sex."

Natsu gave Lucy the whole run down of the events from the week before, up until yesterday. Lucy at first was speechless hearing about Levy and Natsu's weird relationship but slowly became more intrigued with the conversation it seemed.

"We haven't really talked about it." Natsu said.

"Well if she says she trusts you more than that means you two should be okay?" Lucy had a hard time understanding Natsu's position.

"It's just that, I don't want to make my friend feel bad you know? Especially like that." He glanced at the TV screen for a moment and looked back at Lucy.

"Look, my first time was just like Levy's. I was scared and it hurt a bit but I didn't stop. I understand what she was going through but at the same time, maybe you just aren't good at it…" She quietly said as the sentence ran on.

Natsu was alarmed by her response. "Good. At it? You can't be serious, it was my first time!" Natsu playfully pushed Lucy's arm.

Lucy giggled. "I love Levy, but either you two just need to try again, or you're just really bad and need some experience."

Natsu caught a hint of what he thought Lucy was trying to say. "What, are you going to teach me?" Natsu let out a laugh, followed by a giggle from Lucy.

"You wish Natsu."

"I do."

Lucy shook her head with a grin and handed him the controller. Natsu palmed it and set it aside. "What's the problem?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her with a small grin.

"Maybe you and I could arrange the same thing me and Levy had, or have. I mean, we have sexual tension right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "More like just tension. Sometimes I just want to ask Erza to rough you up. You can really be annoying sometimes."

Natsu waved her off. "Fine, fine, I get it. I'm not good enough for causal romping."

Lucy laughed. "Casual. Romping. Really?"

Natsu winked at her, indicating what he said wasn't something he would regret.

Natsu and Lucy laughed to void the awkwardness away from the room. Lucy eventually handed Natsu his controller and they continued to play and talk about his relationship with Levy until it was time for him to go.

"See you tomorrow." Natsu said, walking out the door.

"Yeah. Hey, tell me how it goes with Levy tonight okay?" Lucy looked back towards the door.

Natsu gave her the thumbs up and walked out, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Lucy muttered something to herself. "Hm."

* * *

The door slammed behind Natsu, a gust of wind blew his hair forward. He took off his hoodie and his shoes, leaving them by the door before hopping over the couch and closing his eyes.

"Oh, hey Natsu." He heard a voice say beyond the blackness that surrounded his eyes.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked over towards the hallway and saw his friend walking towards him in a black nightgown. Levy sat on the floor in front of him and looked up at him.

"How was your day?" Levy leaned back, using her arms to hold her up.

"It was okay, Lucy and I just played video games and stuff." Natsu responded. He turned on his side to get a better look at her.

"Sounds like fun, what other… stuff, did you do?" Levy asked with an eyebrow raised. Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "We just talked about, stuff."

"C'mon Natsu…" Levy seemed to know what it was about and wasn't going to leave the conversation without a straight answer. "Did you tell her about last night?"

Natsu nodded his head slowly, closing his eyes for a moment to not see her reaction but opened them to see that she wasn't in shock and wasn't angry, just plain.

"Let's talk about it Natsu, I meant what I said last night. I trust you a lot more because of it. I don't want you to feel bad." Levy said.

Natsu loved and hated how perceptive his friend was. She always knew how to read people's body language and dissect every single word that came out of his mouth. It was like she could read minds and bodies…Especially bodies.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lev." Natsu said.

Levy stood on her knees and shuffled over to Natsu until their faces were merely inches apart. "I know, and even if it was my first time, I'm glad it was with you and you were stopped when I told you to." Levy stood on her feet and sat down next to her friend.

"I can see it on your face that you feel worse than I do. Trust my words, I'm okay. You didn't do anything wrong last night." Levy said.

Natsu nodded and embraced her in a hug. They sat in an awkward silence, the tension grew thicker with each second. Natsu decided to speak.

"Lucy said you cried because I was bad in bed."

Levy backed out of the embrace and smiled.

"Are you serious?" Levy asked, holding Natsu's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Natsu chuckled to himself. "It's not true though, right?"

"Maybe!" She continued to laugh in his face. Natsu pushed her over on the couch with one hand, making her fall down.

"Ha. Ha." He mocked her.

Natsu was pleased to see that the ice had been broken by his innocent comment. He watched his friend squirm in laughter, tucking at her stomach. Her face grew red.

Levy regained her composure, she sat up and placed her hand on Natsu's rod, along the outline that formed at the top of his pants.

Levy looked up at Natsu, in a way to look for any reluctance on his face; as she predicted, he seemed too reluctant.

"C'mon Natsu, I'm fine." Levy said with an assertive tone that he had never heard from her.

Levy took Natsu's arm and guided him off the couch.

"Let's go to your room."

* * *

Levy licked his shaft and brought her tongue down all the way to his waist. Natsu moaned as his friend sucked him with more vigor than she had since their first time. The two could feel the heat emitting from their bodies, their sweat balling up, connecting them.

Levy looked Natsu in the eye as she took him further into her mouth, feeling his rod in the back of her throat she gagged. She released him from her mouth, taking in air, a snail trail of sorts drew from her lip.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, grinning.

Levy shook her head. "Oh shut up."

Levy turned around, giving Natsu a view of her rear. Natsu reached out and took a hold of both of her cheeks, he flipped the bottom of the nightgown onto her back. Under that nightgown, Levy wasn't wearing any kind of underwear.

Levy arched her back and reached out her arms; Natsu took ahold of his dick with one hand.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

Levy didn't say anything, she simply looked back and nodded.

Natsu swallowed any saliva that stuck in his throat nervously. Slowly, he guided himself inside, allowing Levy to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

Natsu noticed how open she was compared to last night, he moaned. Levy was tight, but he didn't feel he had to force himself in like last time. Natsu thrusted slowly inside of her, making sure not to go in to deep. He paid attention to Levy's body language thoroughly, going at the pace her body seemed to communicate to him.

Levy moaned with each thrust, but didn't show too many signs of agony, besides the loud exhales of breath she made. Natsu took a handful of each cheek and started to pump faster, before remembering Levy's instructions to wait for her cue.

Natsu could feel her walls tighten around her, before feeling Levy shiver.

"Faster." Levy said in a moan.

Natsu couldn't hear her clearly. "What? Do you want me to stop?"

Levy shook her head.

"Go faster." Levy said louder.

Natsu didn't hesitate to pump faster. Natsu gradually picked up a rhythm, flying deeper inside of her. Levy arched her back until her upper body was connected with the bed, her lower body, lifted from the sheets.

Natsu squeezed her cheeks harder and continued to pound his best friend. Natsu could feel his climax approaching, but couldn't help but love this new feeling. For the first time, he was reaching climax inside of someone, so he attempted to suppress this feeling.

"Fuck me. Please Natsu…" Levy moaned.

Natsu's head was spinning hearing those explicit words. He pounded harder, a battle of moans ensued as the Levy started pushing back into his rod. She held herself up, bringing up her chest and looking towards the wall.

She looked so erotic in this pose, Natsu didn't notice how fast he was going until he heard Levy squeal. She covered her mouth with one hand.

Tears weren't falling from her eyes, but Natsu noticed a slight naughty grin on her face.

She was enjoying this.

"OH GOD!" Levy shouted. She fell forward, her whole body relaxed as her fluids lubricated her friend's dick.

Natsu knew she had came just then.

Her body was relaxed and limp. But Natsu proceeded to ram her from behind. Levy's whole body shifted with each thrust.

Levy was too caught up in her high to realize Natsu had pulled out and was currently cumming on her back. Natsu stroked himself, launching each spurt onto her back.

Natsu fell down onto the bed next to her, looking up at the ceiling in his own high while Levy finished hers.

Levy was face down on his bed and turned her body towards him. Natsu looked back at her.

"You got your stuff on my nightgown." Levy said, plainly.

Natsu chuckled. "That's all you have to say?"

Levy nodded. "Oh yeah, that was amazing."

Natsu sat up on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Levy nodded and took off her nightgown. "Yeah, me too." She was completely exposed.

"I'll get protection tomorrow. I don't think this pull out thing is going to help very much." Levy said. She got up and was heading towards the door with her nightgown in hand.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked, also standing up.

"I'm gonna go put this in the washer? Why?"

"I'll come with." Natsu walked towards her.

"For what?" Levy asked, with a confused smile on her face.

"Just cause."

The two went over to the little closet that stood in their hallway. Levy opened the door and dumped her nightgown in the washer and turned the knobs to a hot temperature and started it. She felt Natsu's hand caress one of her cheeks.

"Come on Natsu, you just came." Levy shook her head, swiping his hand off of her. "Go to sleep."

Natsu continued to caress her cheeks with both hands and picked her up, setting her on the washer. Levy moaned as he inserted his tongue inside her. He maneuvered his tongue around her walls fast and didn't hesitate to hit the back of her insides either.

Yeah, it was really gross since he was licking himself from earlier basically, but anything for Levy's satisfaction.

Levy grasped his hair and pulled him inside her further, she screamed as he licked in a circular motion inside her.

"Oh shit Natsu!" Levy felt herself leaning on the edge. The vibrations of the washer only made her squirm more. Levy pushed him off and guided his rod inside her.

"What about-"

"I'll go the pharmacy later just come on."

Natsu loved that she was taking the lead.

 **I don't read reviews. PM me if you have constructive input.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu snuck up behind Levy who was lying on her stomach, reading her recently new book on their couch.

"No Natsu." Levy slapped his hand away with more force than last time; Natsu had been pestering the girl all morning for another round. But Levy was too focused on her book, and didn't desire to let her friend rile her up for the time being.

"I want to finish this book soon Natsu, can you at least give me that?" Levy asked.

Levy was wearing only the bra and panties she slept in from the last night, she was too lazy to put on anything else on since she wasn't going anywhere that day. She also expected to be on top of Natsu all day but was preoccupied with reading her book, thus losing interest.

"Fine Lev. I wouldn't want to pressure you." Natsu said.

Levy sighed. "Well, you're not. Just stop pestering me right now, I need to finish this. Maybe later."

"Alright."

Natsu didn't notice much of a change in Levy's behavior after last night. She still gave him attitude for the smallest reasons, bickered at him for petty mistakes and ultimately still acted the way she always had. Natsu couldn't believe that she hadn't caught feelings for him.

He was also glad that Levy had obtained that morning after pill, but he knew that condoms were going to be the go to for their birth control.

Natsu left Levy alone for a bit. He went to his room and lied down on what was the crime scene from last night. He could still feel the dampness of his sheets from the sweat, or maybe it was a different bodily fluid but he didn't want to focus on it. For the best.

The point of this arrangement they had was exclusively for the pleasure, nothing more. But Natsu couldn't suppress the thought of how this would end. Would he be upset if she dated a guy? What if he fell for another girl? When would one of them start to develop feelings?

Natsu ran through these thoughts for a bit before falling asleep, his pillow too soft to ignore its calls for slumber.

Natsu knocked on the door upon entering, knowing that the door was unlocked for his arrival. He had come to Lucy's for the day, as had had promised the day before.

"Congratulations!" Lucy yelled. She swung her arms around Natsu's waist and squeezed his stomach until his organs were about to pop.

"Ow! Shit Lucy, what's this for?" Natsu yelled.

Natsu looked down and could see Lucy's nipples poking out of her tank top. Lucy was wearing a completely white tank top and green track shorts that showed off her toned legs.

"You're not wearing a bra Lucy." Natsu pointed out.

Lucy let go of Natsu and walked back a few steps, she looked down at her breasts.

"Oh you'll live." She grabbed Natsu by the hand and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked. He was hoping that she would ask him to pick out a bra for her, but this was unlikely.

"We're gonna talk about last night of course." She responded. Natsu bowed his head down like a puppy dog in disappointment.

Upon entering her room that smelled like typical perfume, he was shocked to see she had rows of different –what seemed to be band members.

"Yeah, I'm obsessed with them. I can see the look on your face." Lucy said as they sat on her bed.

"So did you two REALLY get down to the benefits part of your relationship last night?" Lucy asked, she crossed her hands and put them up to her chin with intrigue.

Natsu was startled, not expecting how fast this topic come up.

"Yes, we did." Natsu said.

"Oh great!" Lucy yelled.

"Two times." Natsu said.

Lucy giggled. "I guess you aren't that bad huh?" Natsu shook his head.

"Well, why two times? I wouldn't expect Levy to want you THAT bad." Lucy asked.

Natsu laughed. "Heh, well the first time was in her bed… We went at it and when I had to…" He paused.

"Cum." Lucy completed sternly.

"Yes Lucy, thank you." Natsu said, annoyance emitting from his voice. "I did it on her back, but she had a nightgown on so she went to wash it."

"So you guys fucked in the washer room? Or wherever you wash your clothes?"

"Yes." Natsu grew a little excited when Lucy said this, remembering the events of last night. Slowly, he gathered an image of Lucy on HER back, awaiting for him to enter her. Now that he noticed, he was with another attractive, curvy girl, and in her bedroom.

"Why are we up here for again? You've never taken me up here." Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Why, what's up?" Lucy grew curious.

"It's just that, talking about this in your bedroom is making me a little…"

Lucy cackled in laughter, "Oh my god this conversation is turning you on?"

Natsu nodded with a sheepish grin.

Lucy shook her head and looked Natsu in the eye, looking at both individually as if to read him.

She looked down at his dick which wasn't doing a good job of hiding itself. She drew a mental note of its size and was satisfied with its longer length. Not a monster but a bit above average.

There was a silence as Natsu and Lucy looked into each other's eyes, searching for a clear hint of lust.

"Remember when you first moved here a few weeks ago?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded.

"I remember seeing you enter the class. And I didn't mind you until I looked up when the teacher said you would sit next to me. And I remember just…" She paused for a moment.

"I was like, that kid is hot as hell!" She laughed, triggering Natsu to laugh as well.

"I remember looking straight down at my desk after looking up, thinking of something to say. I'm glad I did." Lucy stood up and waved Natsu towards her.

"C'mon, I'll make us some lunch." She said. Natsu didn't speak but held a slight grin.

Natsu and Lucy had a great time and spent the day doing the usual, but sitting on the couch, they found themselves gravitating towards each other like two magnets. Eventually, they were cuddling under a blanket watching an anime that Lucy had been watching prior to Natsu's visit.

"I have a question, why do these fights always end up like this? This Gageel guy keeps throwing massive punches but this kid won't give up? And oh look! Now the kid is beating up Gageel, because he wants to protect his friends? Bullshit." Natsu said, criticizing the anime they both were watching.

Lucy giggled, "Yeah, it's stupid." She snuggled up next to Natsu more and threw her arm around his waist.

Natsu looked to his side and could see Lucy's legs struggling to stay under the blanket. Natsu put his arm around her and pulled him towards her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to hog the blanket."

"You're fine." Lucy said.

Lucy's hand fell was resting on Natsu's member which started to grow. Lucy took note of this and looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked down at the girl snuggled to his side. "Yeah?"

Lucy took ahold of his member through his sweatpants. Natsu jumped up in his seat.

"You're little guy here is a bit excited." Lucy said sternly.

Natsu could feel a sweat sliding down his forehead. His hands were damp and clammy.

"Well your hand was there and it just got me thinking…sorry I'll go the bathroom and take care of it." He laughed, trying to ignore Lucy's hand gripping him through his sweatpants.

Natsu lifted up the sheets but before he could get up, Lucy gripped his arm like an anaconda and pulled him down.

"No, I'll take care of it for you. Like a favor. But you owe me." Lucy said.

Natsu grinned and Lucy shook her head as he lowered his sweatpants to expose his lower body. He sat down which made his member shoot up into the air like a tree branch.

"Jesus Natsu, you really need some shame!" Lucy said loudly.

"What?" Natsu shrugged.

"You just whip out your dick? I mean have some respect for me please." She took ahold of him as he said that.

"I'm sorry! I really need this right now and Levy's not here so."

Lucy started to stroke him, "I don't know if we can have the same arrangement like you and Levy, but I can do this for you if you help me too."

Natsu moaned, "And what's that?"

Lucy shook her head. "After I'm done I'll tell you."

Lucy stroked him faster, slower, and faster. She picked up a rhythm that Levy could never seem to find, Natsu was sent an angel and he was flying towards the heavens.

Lucy spat on his dick, of course Natsu felt his head spin as always when anyone spat on his member.

"You enjoying this?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded.

"Can you take off your tank top?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stopped stroking him and look at him dead in the eye. She shook her head and continued to stroke.

"Oh shit." Natsu felt his climax coming along. He looked Lucy straight in the eye as he came.

Lucy continued to stroke him as he climaxed, he didn't shoot spurts the second time but he did coat his member with his sticky mess. The slick sound started to turn on Lucy from what Natsu could see.

Natsu's lower body went limp as Lucy brought him to his second climax. The blood drained from his rod as he climaxed again, this time landing on Lucy's thigh. She wiped it off of her and stroked him again.

"Every time you finished, that counted as a favor. So that's two."

"What do I owe you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy continued to stroke him, she looked like she ignored his question.

"I want you to go down on me after this."

Natsu nodded his head. "And?"

"Take me on a date."

 **Do not. Generalize. The ending. Please. PM ME FOR ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**


End file.
